<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welly Boots 2: Electric Boogaloo by Zorak23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247999">Welly Boots 2: Electric Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23'>Zorak23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welly Boots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EvenMoreWellyBoots, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fairest of the Rare’s Love Fest 2021, KidsKidsAndMoreKids, LF2021, LotsOfWellyBoots, Love Fest 2021, SnapeAndLunaShag, TeamCass, TeamSteve, TheSnallygasterNotTheStork, TheyShagALOT, Welly Boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven years have passed and the tiny yellow wellies have been outgrown. But everyone knows one pair of welly boots is never enough!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welly Boots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welly Boots 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts">Charlie9646</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Charlie9646 and The Fairest of the Rare’s Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass #TeamSteve</p>
<p>Prompt: A sequel to Welly Boots where they’re taking their child to Platform 9¾ for the first time. </p>
<p>My apologies for the title. I have a feeling only GenX and elder millennials will find it as entertaining as I did, but it sure cracks me up. </p>
<p>As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights. </p>
<p>Beta Love: AmbiguousGoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>King’s Cross Station was just as loud and crowded as Severus remembered from his own school days. He glowered at the passers-by as he pushed the loaded trolley through the crush of muggles to Platform 9¾, scowling so darkly at one particularly rowdy child that it gasped and shrieked for its mother. </p>
<p>“Was that necessary?” his wife asked, raising a delicate brow. </p>
<p>“Necessary? No. Entertaining? Yes,” he smirked down at her, then bent to kiss the exasperation off her beautiful face. </p>
<p>“Ew, gross!” “Stop it!” <em> “Daddy!” </em> Multiple voices chimed at once in protest, and Luna giggled against his lips. Severus turned and scooped two small children into his arms. </p>
<p>“And just how do you think you got here, then?” he asked, squeezing the pair to make them laugh. </p>
<p>“The snallygaster brought us!” one of the smiling, raven-haired boys replied. </p>
<p>Severus huffed and looked at his wife. “Remind me why we let your father babysit, again?”</p>
<p>“Because you like to do the thing that brings the snallygaster.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Yes, I do. Quite a lot, actually…”</p>
<p>Luna snickered, then clapped her hands loudly. “Okay, children. Are we ready to go through the barrier? Everyone together? No one is missing? Right. Dora, you first, darling.” She gestured at the brick barrier that hid the entrance to Platform 9¾, and a young girl with long, black curls quickly walked through the wall. The rest of the children, but for the two in Severus’ arms, lined up automatically and followed their sister through to the wizarding side of the train station. </p>
<p>“Once more unto the breach,” Severus muttered, and passed the youngest pair to his wife. “I’ll get the trolley, love.”</p>
<p>The Snapes found their children gathered together near the other side of the barrier, and quickly herded them to a less crowded area. Severus watched as his wife gave their daughter some last minute reassurances, then looked up when he heard someone call her name. </p>
<p>“Luna! I didn’t realize you would be here!”</p>
<p>The children stared in disbelief as a tall man with dark hair and equally dark skin lifted their mother off the ground in a tight hug. As one, they turned their heads towards their father to see his reaction. </p>
<p>“Mister Thomas,” Severus hissed, looking at the interloper with a thunderous black gaze. “Unhand my wife, <em> immediately.” </em></p>
<p>“P-professor Snape!” Dean dropped Luna to her feet and stuttered in shock at the sight of his former professor looming over him. </p>
<p>“Severus, don’t be ridiculous. Dean is a dear friend. And he’s perfectly happy with his husband.” Luna looked between the two men, one scowling, one terrified. “Oh dear. Did I forget to tell you I married Severus, too?”</p>
<p>“You bloody well did!” Dean exclaimed. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his long nose. </p>
<p>“Love, did you remember to tell your friends that Dora would be coming to Hogwarts this year?”</p>
<p>“I told Neville, as he’s the Herbology professor. And I would assume Minerva knows, since she’s the Headmistress. Filius sent Dora’s letter, so I’m sure he knows…” Luna counted off on her fingers, and Dean grinned widely. </p>
<p>“No one has mentioned to me that you had any children at all, much less that they would be of age to go to Hogwarts,” he offered. Severus wanted to wipe the smile off his face with a fist. Dean looked around at the group of small Snapes still staring at him, and asked, “Er, how many do you have?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember,” Luna began, her eyes far away.  “When I told you about my mother?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean said softly. “Yeah, I do. In the dungeon at Malfoy Manor. We were trying to pass the time, and you said we didn’t need to be worried about surviving, because you didn’t have a daughter yet. The women in your family always have only one child, a daughter, and then… then they die when that child is nine. So we—you, and me, and old Ollivander—we would be alright, because you didn’t have a daughter yet.”</p>
<p>Dora stepped close to her mother, and Luna wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Dean, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Pandora Eileen Snape. She’s eleven years old, and will be going to Hogwarts this year. Dora, this is my friend, Dean Thomas.”</p>
<p>“Thomas-Finnegan now, actually, but pleased to meet you.” He shook the girl’s hand, noting how her coloring was that of her father’s, but her face was all Luna. He looked back at his friend and said, “I don’t understand, though. Did you… did you make up that story?”</p>
<p>Luna grinned. “No. I married a Potions Master.”</p>
<p>Severus took pity on his former student—he’d been one of the least troublesome Gryffindors of his year—and explained. “There was a curse on her mother’s line, Mister Thomas-Finnegan. We tried for years to break it, to no avail. Then when Dora came along, we had even more reason to find a way around the curse.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Dean replied, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“As you know, the women in Luna’s family would give birth to a single daughter, and then die by the time that daughter was nine years old. We managed to circumvent the curse by having more children.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Good show, sir. A combination of fertility and conception potions, I assume?”</p>
<p>“Quite,” Severus said, raising a brow in surprise at the insight, but Dean had already turned to the children. </p>
<p>“This is… a lot… these are… are they all yours?” he wanted to know, after doing a quick head count of the gathered children. </p>
<p>“Severus wanted to be <em> sure </em> the curse was broken,” Luna snickered. “Let me introduce you. You’ve met Dora, and then next are the twins, Sage and Phil, they’re nine.” She pushed the two boys forward, each with soft black curls and matching dimples, to shake his hand. “Next are the seven-year-old triplets: Gus, Russ, and Al,” three smaller identical boys shook his hand, “And then the five-year-old triplets: Gaius, Marcus, and Carus.” Dean shook three more tiny hands, and realized Luna still wasn’t finished. “Last, the babies. Julian and Hadrian just turned three.”</p>
<p>“Luna, you have a football team,” Dean whispered out of the side of his mouth, making her laugh. </p>
<p>“As my wife said,” Severus smugly interjected, “We wanted to be <em>sure</em> the curse was broken.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The children are as follows:</p>
<p>Single girl, 11 years old, Pandora Eileen Snape</p>
<p>Twin boys, 9 years old, Sage Severus and Xenophilius Thyme Snape</p>
<p>Triplet boys, 7 years old, Augustus Aconite, Tiberius Asphodel, and Severitus Alihosty Snape</p>
<p>Triplet boys, 5 years old, Gaius Hemlock, Marcus Valerian, and Carus Hellebore Snape</p>
<p>Twin boys, 3 years old, Julian Betony and Hadrian Borage Snape</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Ginny Potter named their daughter after Luna, so that she would finally be able to have her own namesake without having to keep trying for another girl. Severus never forgave them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>